Flight 342, Blue Nation
by ethereal-cascade
Summary: 7 very different people from 7 very different walks of life come together with a promise that will bind them unto the next dimention. And beyond that, well, who knows?


Flight 342, Blue Nation   
by  
LadyoftheLake  
  
Disclaimer: I've run out of inspiration to write even a remotely interesting disclaimer, so I'll get some of my chars to run through it for me. You'll find out who each of them is in time.  
Gem: (singing) It gives me a heartache to say, honey, we don't own DBZ.  
Varren: Heh, nice. Oh, please don't sue us, because we're all very much broke. Except for Allen, the rich bastard.  
Allen: Gee, thanks. At least I don't have to lower myself to…your standards.  
Mia: Allen, please don't start that on that old one again. *pouts* You're no fun when you argue.  
Catri: No one said anything about how she (points at LadyoftheLake) owns us.  
Cassidy: True, true. But it would have been too risky too mention. Spys are everywhere.  
Nivanna: Enough with the chit chat. On with our story!   
  
Chapter 1'Birds of a Feather'  
  
Dedications, Explanations:  
To Vee, for the heart-jewel I hold.   
To Klara, for the much inspiration I've drawn.   
To Erin, for helping me grow.   
To the light of childhood.   
To Susie, for brightening up our lives.   
To Riti, for your wisdom.   
To Manda, for putting up with me for what is now nearly 10 years.   
To all the people who care.   
To the past, present and many futures.   
To anyone I have ever called friend.   
To any reader who is open-minded enough to understand.   
This is me. Welcome to my world. Fictional, perhaps, but with many elements of truth. This is my story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Her pale brown hair shone under the streetlights and her short black dress swished at her thighs as she hurried down the ever-darkening sidewalk. An anonymous drunk with bloodshot eyes and a manic grin whistled loudly. She scowled and strode on as quickly as she could without loosing her composure.   
It was decided. Tonight was the night that she would begin stalking the streets again in a desperate hope to get enough money to somehow start her life again. Then, and only then, would she finally be able to put the sins of her past behind her.  
She stopped at the corner to catch her breath. One of the passing cars slowed to a stop and a male figure leant out of the window, a sexy grin dancing on his features.  
"Hey sugar, care to come for a ride?" he asked as his eyes ran down her figure. She looked him over. Now was not the time to be picky.  
"Cost you," she said. The man pulled out a fifty. She pursed her lips and gingerly opened the car door.  
  
***  
  
Her 'client' smiled widely at her, drunk with the heat of the night. She pulled away from him and opened the car door.  
"This you street?" the man asked her, "I'll be around. For a low classed whore, you sure do make for a good fuck."  
"You fucking bastard," she spat at him.  
"Fucking? I believe that you were the one being paid to do that."   
She slammed the door on his hand and bit her lip as she watched his car speed away into the distance. She continued down the streets, staying forever in the shadows, hiding her image from the world. The dark masked both the shame in her eyes and the way her skimpy dress hugged her body in its unwelcome embrace.  
She thankfully hauled herself up the chipped concrete stairs to the rather drab and dismal apartment, which she had come to call home. She collapsed onto the tatty single bed in the corner and prayed to a god long forgotten that in the morning she would wake up from life's nightmares. She slept, and she did not dream.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A young blue haired woman jumped carefully out of the creatively painted ute she had arrived in. She hurried over to the nearby warehouse, an electric guitar case swung casually around her back, and quietly opened the back door. She began to sneak in.  
"Gem! Where the hell 'ave ya been?! I've waited like half an hour already!" A petite girl with black hair exclaimed from behind a deep blue keyboard.  
"Chill Liddy, I overslept," Gemma replied coolly. Lydia raised her voice an octave higher.  
"Overslept! Overslept? But it's like bloody 2pm!"  
"3:30 actually. I was out late last night, if that's alright with you, 'Little Mother'?" Lydia scowled.  
"At least you're on name basis today, which is more than what I can say for our last audition." A man, silent until now, muttered from his position behind a shining black drum kit.  
"If you don't shut up about 'that' right now Remedy, I'll hurt you, and badly," Lydia growled at the drum player. Remedy just smiled fondly down at her.  
"I'm just glad that you're all talk," Gemma cut in before Lydia could think of another smart ass comment. "Oh, I've done the lyrics to go with Remedy's old composition." Lydia smiled,  
"So you do manage to do something other than sign autographs for you ever-loving fans at the malls, eh?" It was Gemma's turn to scowl, as she pushed a strand of her dyed-blue hair behind her ear. Lydia began to tap the keys to Remedy's familiar tune. Gemma sang.  
  
"When I see you,  
Do you see me?  
Or is this all a fantasy?  
A spinning dream of non-reality.  
  
I'm crashing through the darkness,  
And the barriers in my head,  
I shall break through,  
And find truth,  
I'll live.  
  
I hate you for what you did,  
And how you can't see,  
That in this strange world,  
I'll always be me.  
  
I'm crashing through the darkness,  
And the barriers in my head,  
I shall find you,  
And break you,  
I'll live.  
  
I'm gonna live…"  
  
"Wow, that was sweet," Remedy commented. "You gonna have it finished by Saturday's concert though?"  
"Don't worry Hun, it'll be there. But right now I have an important date with the guy from our recording studio."  
"But what about the -" Lydia began. Gemma winked at her as she strode out.  
"But Ge-em ya only just got here," Lydia whinged.  
"Duty calls," Gemma yelled back with a laugh. "See you!" Lydia started out after Gem.  
"Leave her," Remedy said, placing his hands on Lydia's shoulders. "You know she's the one who holds this band together. She only dates the guys from the studio to get us where we want to be. Which is in the industry, right?"  
"I guess so," Lydia replied. "She's not gonna be back any time soon. Wanna drive around a bit, then catch one of those late afternoon movies?"  
"If you're asking 'do you want to drive to a nice secluded spot, have sex, then hopefully get back in time to see the movie credits?', the answer's yes," Remedy said, smirking playfully. Lydia laughed as she hit him.  
"You read my mind." Remedy locked the warehouse door behind them and walked Lydia to his car.  
"I know."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Allen, now a dark haired young man, looked wistfully from his ornate balcony, up to the full moon. His expensive black silk robe shifted slightly in the breeze. The sparkling ocean waters seeming naught but a step away. He blinked, once, twice.  
"Was that a - ? No, who am I kidding. They were probably just shooting stars, or maybe a couple of large, flaming humanoid parrots…People. Don't. Fly," Allen thought quietly aloud. He turned and strode back through the sliding glass door.  
  
Sitting in a black leather armchair, head in his hands, sleep began to take him over. "Maybe I really am insane after all?" Standing, he pushed away the thought, slung his robe over the chair, and collapsed onto his king-sized bed. The black satin sheets cushioned his weary body as sleep over came him. Slowly, Allen's mind sank into a twilight zone of the past.  
  
***  
' "Mummy, Mummy! Come and see the ocean! Oh, can you see it Mummy? It's very pretty!" The tall, soft-haired lady turned away from the water and the moon to look at the boy. She smiled softly, sadly.  
"Allen, my son, come here." She reached out to the boy, beckoning him to join her at the cliff edge. The boy smiled and ran to her. The lady kissed his forehead. "Allen, I, I have to go away somewhere for a…long time, and I don't know if I can come back."  
"Where are you going Mummy?" The boy asked. The lady, his mother, held him in a gentle embrace.  
"I love you dearly my son. Please, never forget that." She pulled away, then jumped over the side of the cliff, leaving her son standing alone. The lady re-appeared a moment later, hovering in the air. She began to fly away, then paused, looking back at her son. She closed her eyes, turned, and in a streak of white light she was gone, her tail waving behind her. All was still.  
"MUMMY!!!" the boy wailed into the night.'  
  
************************************************************************ 


End file.
